Talk:Jurassic Park: The Game
Plot Well, I've all hope that someone would ever make a decent plot summary of this game. Furthermore, this edit shows that people will do useless things of they see blanc sections in the article. Therefore, I've copy-pasted the entire plot summary from wikipedia. I rather don't do that, but is saves me time and anger. This plot summary doesn't give a summary of each episode, because then the Plot section would become far too long. Other articles cover that. BastionMonk (talk) 10:46, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Structure of this article I think the article should have the following structure: * Story * Story related things (allusions, comparisons to the movies novels etc.) * Articles about its universe * Cast and crew * Production of the Game * Release of the Game * Trivia Who proposed this? Remember to sign you post! I disagree about story related things being closer to the top. Since they are more of a Trivia type of facts I'd prefer them above Trivia but definitely closer to the end. Asian Inferno 08:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'' proposed it. I understand your point. What kind of order would you like then? MismeretMonk 22:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The following sections need a cleanup because they list overlapping material: * Allusions * Goofs * Novel/Movie Canon * Trivia MismeretMonk 00:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) T-REX'S Roar? ﻿ I can't believe they messed up T-REX'S roar. I hope when the game comes out they fix this! Well... since this is only the trailer they may just cross your fingers.﻿ Who knows. I found the graphics are HORRIBLE! I really hope they will fix thatm other wise it won't be as exciting/scary as the movies. Ruler of the coasters 17:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 New Format Hey, just stopping in here to try and contribute to this wiki starting with this page. I apologize for the dramatic restructure but the previous format was, in my opinion: very messy, disjointed, and full of grammar errors. While I'm not a grammar saint myself, I've done my best to rid of the pure copy and paste text (unprofessional) and incomplete sentences. I've taken my experience in other wiki's (Wikipedia, Halopedia, Battlefield Wikia, Wookiepedia) to try and bring a solid and clean structure to this and future JP game pages. Looking forward to working with you! PS: The photo gallery slideshow isn't working as planned, I hope someone can fix it. If not I'll volunteer to have a standard gallery up and running with non-watermarked photos I've been collecting - Asian Inferno 07:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Looking Forward Really looking foward to this one. JPOG will probably still remain my fav game though. :) Jurassic Park Treasury 04:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dino-Questions and Future Protection I have a question that I need an answer to: I have seen all the trailers for this game, and I have not seen the: Parasaurolophus At all in any of them? Does anyone have any info as to if they are appearing or not? I also request that this page be protected for registered users only because it keeps getting the same info repeated. SP2562 19:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *Brachiosaurus *Gallimimus Parasaurolophus was mentioned in one of the video interviews, I'll try and source it. As for the other two, those are speculative and I think should be removed because I have yet to hear anything of the two from public or private sources. Asian Inferno 03:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Minor dinosaurs I just thought of something; if they're making the game have dinosaurs that didn't get enough or no screen time, is it at all possible that maybe Baryonyx will appear? It is mentioned on the map and didn't get any screen time. I think a battle with one would be entertaining, but I do highly doubt it'll appear =P. SP2562 02:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Velociraptor Debate Something strikes me as odd. The Raptors on Isla Nublar didn't escape until the day after the Incident began, whereas in the teaser trailer, they are shown to have escaped at night. WE NEVER SEE THEM AT NIGHT IN THE FIRST FILM? How can this be? Could there have been a second Raptor clan? Kuchipatchi9 13:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) velociraptors in the novel about escape and have babies before you realize no staff. '''Metricanthosaurus?' In one of the pictures on jp legacy I noticed a picture with a skull of a Metricanthosaurus and it had the telltales lable. It also had a sauropod skull that look liked it came from a diplodocus. Wait know your thinking that diplodocus dosen't live on isla nublar but it had the telltales logo so they must have been studying the dinosaurs from isla sorna. Could you upload this picture so we can help you verify? -SP2562 04:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Mosasaurus' the Mosasaurus attacks in the game? Or is it simply a lesser enemy or maybe a cameo? I think it will probably be an enemy, I picture it striking from below like a great white. Release Will the PC version be released on a dics that we can buy from a store or do we have to download it. ::Only the Xbox version is on a disc, all the other releases are only downloadable. MismeretMonk 07:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) dino's MORE DINOSAURS! If you type in Jurassic park the game return trip trailer you will see Compys, Pteranodons, a good look at Troodon and all of the other dinos in the trailers and game plays including mosasaur. Nima lives In the return trip trailer she is seen in multiple areas like the marine faclty. So when she was dragged out of her hiding spot it must have been a death seen like how in the video Billy gets eaten by a t-rex and a dilophosaurus. They were planned _______________________________________________________ The troodon were planned to be on the island in the quarantine pen and away from the other dinosaur population P.S. the dinosaurs other name for ingen is IG74726f6f646f6e. The game's coming out tomorrow. WOOHOO!!!! I've already pre-ordered the deluxe edition, and I can't wait to recieve it! I like how the game isn't a shooter. Why is every JP game a shooter when there isn't much shooting at all going on in the movies? Especially games based on the first movie, because why on earth would they bring a gun if they never expected the dinos to escape??!! Fifth episode? Every JPTG article on the internet states that there are 5 episodes, but only 4 are listed here or anywhere else. So is there a fifth episode or not? :I'm also not sure about that. I hope they're still working on it.MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if there is it will probably be more of a sequel than a fifth episode because I have played the fourth episode and they leave the island. (PS: I'm the same person that started this topic in case you were wondering). Negative, it was originally planned as a five episode game released over 5 months. But due to the delay, they decided to go ahead and release the game all at once, and cut out some of the lengthy and non-essential storylines/plot elements into four episodes instead. This is the game, and currently there are no plans for any addition episodes or a new season. Asian Inferno 08:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Downloading the game I just checked the PSN and they didn't have it, is it a time zone deal or is it just late? PLEASE help me. 20:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't panic. If the game was expected to come out today, it's obviously finished. I'm sure it will be available soon. They probably had an uploading glitch or something. Either that or Telltale's last year and a half delevoping the game have been seriously wasted. Plot section needs severe rewrite The plot section, as it currently stands, is a total mess. It seems to be based off of the trailers, not on the actual game itself, since events are completely out of order and in certain parts, completely incorrect. I've known this for awhile, I don't know who speculated the plot based on those things but I didn't bother changing it or getting rid of it because I really didn't get back into the JP effort till the game was out. It's been noted and should be changed very soon. Asian Inferno 22:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gerry You should mention how Gerry doesn't have a mustache in the game, yet he does in the first film. Kranitoko (talk) 18:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes we'll make a Contradictions with the movie section.MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures WHERE ARE ALL THE PICTURES GONE?????!!!MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was under the impression you deleted them...am I wrong at the assumption? I looked through the History and it was removed under your name so I left it that way, do you want it back? Asian Inferno 07:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Mosasaur I love the mosasaur sequence in the last chapter of this game. It adds sort of a "Jurassic Park meets Jaws" aspect to me. Plus I've always wanted to see water dinos in the JP franchise (and for all you smartasses out there I'm aware that Mesozoic marine reptiles are not dinosaurs, I'm just speaking informally that's all) Jump! To go in the similarities to the movie section, Gerry tells Jess to jump at the end of Episode One, much like when Dr. Grant told Tim to jump off the electric fence. Kranitoko (talk) 23:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I've also noticed another similarity, but with the novel, not the movie. From what Dr. Sorkin said about John Hammond in episode 2, his personality sounds closer to the novel than the movie. In the novel, he is a selfish and ignorant CEO who's only concerns are money-making and exciting attractions, which is what I got from what was said about him in the game. Can't really say who the last poster was, but both the Novel and Film Hammonds are the same in character except that the latter is more charming. His 'flea circus' speech makes him someone that the audience can feel sympathy with, and let's face it, Richard Attenborough's appearance is one that anybody could fall in love with. His acting the role of Hammond makes it seem impossible that Hammond could be a villain compared to Dodgeson. Indeed he isn't a malicious character, but from the minor details in the film and also in the beginning of The Lost World ''we can see that the Film Hammond isn't unlike his novel counterpart. Note that I am only pointing to the film examples as it has been some time since I've read the book. #The second scene is where it begins. At the Mano de Dios amber mine in the conversation between Gennaro and the supervisor about the inspection necessary because of the accident in the first scene. Hammond, like any other person, hates inspections. #He trespasses on Grant's dig site (although he is the investor for the dig), enters the trailer and opens the bottle of champagne that isn't his. #His overly cocky attitude with Gennaro shortly after arrival on Isla Nublar about accepting his apology within 48 hours ignores the issue (as well as being inappropriate). The very reason for the inspection. The fact that one of his employees was fatally mauled which resulted in the lawsuit against INGen. #At the isolation pens he refers to Robert Muldoon as an alarmist, which shows his carefree nature compared to the seriousness and realistic concerns of his chief of security. #In his conversation with Dr. Satler after her return he talks about starting again as though what happened because of Nedry was nothing but a minor setback before she pulls him back to reality. #When Dr. Grant fires at the raptor John shouts, "Don't shoot!" His novel counterpart was the same way and kept firearms and other lethal security measures to a bare minimum. I'd argue this was part of the reason that the employee died in the beginning and the reason that the raptor wasn't put down. It is possible they were afraid to lose their jobs. In that scene there were a lot of personnel around in that scene so what firearms they had, had to be used very carefully, but we also should note that the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge used in their security rifles is entirely inadequate. (Those are AR-15 platform rifles in the film. Even had the equipment been AR-10s the 7.62x51mm NATO would have probably been inadequate still.) He isn't a villain, but he isn't innocent. Most of what Dr. Sorkin says about Hammond I'd take with a grain of salt though. She is very biased and opinionated on the basis of ideal. When dealing with factual information such as why Dr. Wu was made chief genetecist we get some decent insight into Hammond and the heads of INGen. They chose to cut costs and go for a return on their investment that much faster.TikkaT3Fanatic 01:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess you guys are right, the only reason Sorkin disliked Hammond and Wu is because they managed to hang on to their humanity and protect the visitors, while she cared more about the dinosaurs. I just remember Hammond being somewhat less innocent in the novel than in the movie, but in both depictions he is definitely closer to the inspection team's side when compared to Nedry and Dodgson. I never said Hammond was a villain, but he is a morally confused character if you ask me. And yes, I'm the same guy who started this whole Hammond conversation. Movie simularity The raptors appear to be misclassified Deinonychus like in the movie, while in the novel they were actual ''Velociraptor mongoliensis Contradictions with Film and Solutions I wanted to address some of the contradictions with the game and JP1, but also provide some very possible solutions to them. 1.) Gerry not having a mustache. Solution: This has been discoed over and over again. However, just because he does not look like his movie version, should not warrant total reclassification. ::Gerry is a totally different person in this game. Not only the mustache. But indeed, if Ian Malcolm was played in JP4 by a new actor, we also wouldn't consider a total reclassification.MismeretMonk 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Exactly. I think that we should give Gerry a 'In Jurassic Park: The Game' section to his movie based section, like what was done with Denis Nedry's page. ----Sinncrow 15:25, December 17, 2011 (MTC) 2.) The green jeep in Ep. 1. Many fans are considering it a tour vehicle based off of Gerry saying it must be as such. Solution: It could be a maintenance vehicle used by the staff to enter and travel through enclosures, while the staff vehicles with red tops could be used for transportation. It would use the tour road to travel, entering zones the normal staff jeeps cannot get to, and it would not be used by visitors of the park, thus why it has a green top. Plus, it would most likely be more protected against the animals, allowing it to get close to them, than the red top jeeps. Gerry doesn’t have a set of binoculars himself, so he was most likely guessing in his answer to Jess about it. Also, the tour vehicles are indeed in the game and in fact used by the characters a few times, so it is defiantly not one of them. ::A reasonable solution. But I really think the vehecle was visible by Gerry and that he knows the protocols of the cars. I don't think we can dismiss this every easily. MismeretMonk 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed, but we cannot also dismiss the fact that Jess had to zoom in with her binoculars in order to clearly see the jeep. On top of that, if the jeep is in fact a maintenance jeep, then Gerry would not in to be informed about its protocols, for unless the animals were hurt in the process, then there is no need for him to have to know those protocols. ----Sinncrow, 15:38, December 17, 2011 (MTC) ::The tour vehecles are seen in the game, of the 4 vehecles, 3 are out of order, not what you would expect after the movie events.MismeretMonk 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe one of the vehicles was simply out of order, while one was destroyed by the T-Rex, and the other was set to follow the car in front of it. Because the first car was thrown off the track, the second vehicle would no longer move, for it was set to "follow" and not "led" on the tour. Thus, in total, there would be 1 ruined car, 1 car that could not move untill it was reprogramed to "led", 1 car in the shop getting fixed and not capable of being used on the tour, and 1 car that was fully operational and set to "led" on the tour. ----Sinncrow 15:46, December 17, 2011 (MTC) 3.) The visiting inspectors stop at the Triceratops herd before they get to the sick Triceratops. Solution: If the green toped jeep is not a tour vehicle, rather another type of staff jeep (maintenance jeep), then the group never stopped at the Triceratops herd at all. : Don't forget that in the film there are a number of dinosaurs between the ones shown that the characters don't seem to give a shit about, so why couldn't this scene be simply another one of those "missing dino" incidents. - 24.36.130.109 :::When they arrive at the sick Triceratops the visitors CLEARLY respond like they see a Triceratops for the first time. In the game the tour vehecle stops at the Triceratops herd BEFORE Gerry goes to the sick Triceratops. So, it isn't a missing dino incident.MismeretMonk 16:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 4.) The restaurant name. Solution: An easter egg; it could be a nod to the novel and not something to be taken too seriously. 5.) The writing on the banner. Solution: A simple error on Telltale Games behalf, and not something to take too seriously. 6.) More than 3 raptors on the island. Solution 1: These raptors were being transported in from Isla Sorna at the time of JP1 to fill in the loss created by The Big One, and were place in the quarantine pens for inspection and/or introduction the island’s environment before being placed in their new enclosure. Gerry’s lack of knowledge about them can be explained by the simple fact that they had just arrived and the appointment of their inspection by him was not scheduled yet, or the inspection was tasked to Dr. Sorkins instead. Solution 2: These raptors are the offspring, whose egg remains are found in JP1, of the raptors, prior to being moved, all grown up. They could have somehow managed to stay hidden and survive by themselves before the security team eventually found out about them. They were then rounded up and sent to the quarantine pens to be euthanized, thus why Gerry was not informed about them and Dr. Sorkins was. However, this explanation does not answer if the staff knew about the dinos breeding or not. Possible explanations are the park’s control team did know about the dinos breeding and just didn’t care, for security would round up the newborns and kill them, or if they simply blamed Dr. Sorkins for making them. :Also, the raptors couldn't be the ones who's eggshells and tiny footprints are seen in the first film. The raptors seen in the game are adults, meaning the hatchlings would have to grow to full size in half a day. While we have no evidence as to when the events of the game take place, the fact that Nedry's corpse looks fairly fresh would mean the game takes place at least half a day after the events of the film. Perhaps instead Muldoon only thought that The Big One had killed all but two of her subordinates. Maybe The Big One had "planned" to kill most of her subordinates, but after finding out about her plan perhaps the raptors were intelligent enough to scheme a sophisticated jailbreak, but left two behind to fool The Big One into thinking that they had all died anyway. Meanwhile the escaped raptors hid deep in the jungle to prevent being discovered by that villainous female, and once they couldn't detect her anymore, they investigated only to find her dead, and they chose a new leader to take her place. That's what happened in my opinion (they could probably make an entire prequel to the film focusing on that scenario the raptors anthropomorphized, of course).- 24.36.130.109 ::I REALLY think Robert Muldoon is capable of spotting all of the 8 raptors and judging wether they're death or pretending too! ::The raptor could have been born from eggs that were laid some time ago. In the novel there were many more lethal raptors by the time of the Isla Nublar Incident. MismeretMonk 16:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 7.) The novel Isla Sorna on the poster in Ep.4. Solution: An easter egg; it could be a nod to the novel and not something to be taken too seriously. ````Sinncrow 13:28, December 6, 2011 (MTC (Mountain Time)) The Big One's leg...novel allusion? Just noticed how the Big One's severed leg appears. I haven't played The Game yet but I think this alludes to the novel, where Muldoon shoots the leg off a raptor. Is this notable enough to be mentioned in the article? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::where in the novel is this said? MismeretMonk 22:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Muldoon is wedged in the pipe, and he's on the radio with Wu explaining the predicament. It's a few pages after the aux power fail and raptor breakout. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sequel? The page states that the game is a "sequel" to the original movie. However, there is one more form of sequel than the well known ordinary sequel and prequel, there is also something called a "midquel", which is a story that takes place at the same time and place as the events of the story it is based on. This is what JP: The Game is. ::Well, from the start of the second half of the first episode the event take place AFTER the movie. All this takes place after the movie: second part of episode 1, episode 2, episode 3 and episode 4. Therefore my best gues is that it's still a sequel.MismeretMonk 16:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::i still think it is more a spin-off than a sequelMarkosaurus 1 (talk) 12:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Article Released on JPLegacy Conserning Canon Between Movie and Game Here is a link that was just posted on JPLegacy about the games canon with the moviehttp://www.jplegacy.org/jurassicinnards/?p=152 Small Pterosaur What small Pterosaur? It was probably some kind of bird. I'm sick of people always labelling present-day species native to the island as extinct species on this wiki. While you're at it, why don't you go ahead and call the rats in episode 3 Purgatorius or Megazostrodon. It's not like InGen made sure to wipe out all native wildlife before building their park, there could well be many modern species that managed to cling on alongside the dinos. I would change it but the article's restricted. Can someone else do this, please? :you can do it, it is not restricted anymore. plz do it.MismeretMonk 20:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Content concerning Site B I've removed the part about the game revealing the fact that all animals were raised on Sorna and shipped to Nublar, as the game didn't reveal this. Anyone who payed attention to The Lost World already knows this! Movie allusion? The scene where Vargas screams reminds me of the beginning of the film, with Muldoon screaming "Shoot her! Shoot her!" Could this be listed as a movie allusion? Gameplay I don't have this but I plan of buying it, so I would like to know how the gameplay is. Is the whole game just a series of cinematics and QTEs? Ezio Auditore 1459 21:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Basically, but it's lots of fun. Just think of it as more of a movie than a game, as people who play it as a game like any other tend to be the ones who end up disappointed.CyborgIguana (talk) 19:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) how to create a mosasaurus when everyone arrives at the marine facility Jess ask's his dad how they made the underwater dinosaurs. i am very curious about how Jurassic Park made the mosasaurus. because there are no water mosquitoes..Markosaurus 1 (talk) 12:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a mosasaur swam upriver into a swamp populated by mosquitoes, much like the situations bull sharks often find themselves in today, and the mosquitoes were able to suck its blood when it surfaced. Also, there is no such thing as an "underwater dinosaur", mosasaurs were more closely related to snakes and lizards than to dinosaurs. However, I assume you were simply quoting Jess.CyborgIguana (talk) 13:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) A Return to Jurassic Park the Game? I've looked over the Internet and could not any info on a sequel to Jurassic Park: The Game. So should we delete this info? Sir Charles 19:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sir Charles December 24 2012 :Yeah, you can delete it. MismeretMonk (talk) 22:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) All of the embryos labels What all of the labels on the embryos in Jurassic Park The Game? :There are no embryo labels in JP:TG. BastionMonk (talk) 08:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Like a movie Is Jurassic Park The Game is like a movie? Canon? So after rewatching Jurassic World a few times and after much deliberation, I think it's safe to assume that the game no longer fits into the movie canon. A dead giveaway that the game has been disregarded by the creative team behind the Jurassic films is the Old Visitor's Center scene in Jurassic World. The fim depicts the Visitor"s Center being relatively undisturbed (save for natural erosion) since the climactic battle of the first film as opposed to the game, which depicts the Tyrannosaur causing further damage to the building, most notably the front doors. So should The Game be given it's own, separate continuity like Tresspasser? ~~RenardSilva95~~ :We have to discuss that over here. Please give me time to update the original post. BastionMonk (talk) 08:19, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering cos im stupid! How to bring up all the characters that u have unlocked during free roam like on youtube and I cant find anything (im such a noob :( ) :Hello, I suppose you are talking about LEGO Jurassic World rather than Jurassic Park: The Game. I don't know what you are playing the game on, but for PS4 (and presumably other consoles) you hold down the character switch button and click on an icon that depicts a minifigure beside a plus sign, which will bring you to rows upon rows of characters that you can use or buy for free roam and free play. If it makes you feel any better, I had trouble too trying to open the character menu for free roam. --The Collector 23:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) OFFICIALY CANON The Masrani backdoor website had a timeline on it, which listed "1987 - Last remaining Bribri Tribe descedant resettled off Isla Nublar." - This line refers to Nima's tribe from the game. And since this game is the first place where a tribe of people lived on Nublar, I think it's safe to say that Jurassic World confirmed this topic. (If a tribe was mentioned pre-Jurassic Park: the Game, please correct me)